Kwestia proporcji
by Lampira7
Summary: Clint był zafascynowany garderobą Phila Coulsona. Odmawiał przyznania się, że być może trochę za byt mocno o tym myślał.


**Tytuł:** Kwestia proporcji  
**Oryginalny tytuł:** A Matter of Proportions  
**Autor: **sirona  
**Zgoda na tłumaczenie: **Jest  
**Długość:** Miniaturka  
**Relacje:** Phil Coulson/Clint Barton  
**Rating:** 18+  
**Tłumaczenie:** Lampira7  
**Beta: **Elly  
**Link: ** /works/290320

**Kwestia proporcji**

Clint Barton nie był mężczyzną, który łatwo tracił koncentracje. Nie mógłby być tym kim był – czyli cholernie dobrym strzelcem – gdyby cały czas rozpraszałyby go jakieś bzdury.

Ale nie był również osobą, która potrafiłaby okłamywać samego siebie, a faktem było to, że Clint Barton był zafascynowany szafą Phila Coulsona – oczywiście nie wielką drewnianą skrzynią. Zawstydzające było jak dużo czasu potrzebował by sobie to uświadomić, choć na swoją obronę mógł powiedzieć, że nie widywał Coulsona każdego dnia. Nie musieli się spotykać, chyba że Coulson powoływał go na misję albo gdy chciał go skarcić za straszenie młodych, wrażliwych agentów poprzez pojawiania się znikąd (te reprymendy mogłyby nawet działać, gdyby Clint nie zrozumiał, że mężczyzna przez większość czasu powstrzymuje uśmiech). A i tak Bartonowi zajęło zbyt długo, by zrozumieć, że mimo wszystkich prób wyglądania jak kolejny urzędowy klon, Phil Coulson był kimś innym.

Sposób w jaki Clint dowiedział się o tym, był tak niespodziewany, że zajęło mu to dwa razy dłużej, aby ustalić tą rozbieżność. Byli w terenie, Coulson jako pośrednik, a Clint ubezpieczał go za pomocą karabinu, patrząc przez celownik. To był jeden dzień z wielu w jego życiu. Zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował, co się dzieje, ich kontakt stracił wszelkie poczucie samokontroli i wyciągnął ostrze, przyciskając je do marynarki Coulsona na wysokości jego przedramienia. Phil poruszył drugą ręką, uderzając mężczyznę w nadgarstek, prawdopodobnie go łamiąc, biorąc pod uwagę szybkość i siłę uderzenia, jaką dostrzegł Clint. Palec nie drgnął mu na spuście nawet o milimetr tylko dlatego, że każdy jego mięsień zastygł w oczekiwaniu na rozkaz strzału. Czekał na znak Couslona, by wyeliminować mężczyznę, ale Couslon nie zrobił nic takiego. Spokojnie rozbroił krzywiącego się napastnika z drugiego, małego noża ukrytego na plecach (amator, kto w dzisiejszych czasach tak robił) i unieruchomił jego ręce z tyłu za pomocą uścisków, które musiały być cholernie bolesne na uszkodzonym nadgarstku. Dopiero wtedy przyjrzał się rozciętemu materiałowi, zaciskając usta na widok tego co widział. Gdy agenci pojawili się wokół nich, zabezpieczając teren i przyciągając znajomych kontaktu (dwóch bandytów, na których widok Clint zwątpił, iż mogliby posiadać coś co interesowałoby TARCZĘ), Coulson zdjął marynarkę. Rękaw jego koszuli szybko zmienił kolor na jasną czerwień i krew zaczęła skapywać na suchą glebę. Nóż musiał uszkodzić naczynia krwionośne. Nie było innego wyjaśnienia.

— Do wszystkich, koniec akcji— powiedział do mikrofonu, idealnym tonem jak zawsze.

Clint był gotów założyć się, że nikt nie zauważył, że ich lider został ranny. Jedynym sposobem w jakim Coulson ujawniał, że coś się stało było to, że wyciągnął własny nóż, który pojawił się w jego dłoni niczym rekwizyt w magicznej sztuczce, i odcinał kawałek materiału, tworząc w szybki sposób ubranie posiadające tylko _jeden rękaw_. Serio, Coulson był cholernym _ninją_. Clint zawsze tak twierdził.

Clint staranie monitorował sytuację, będąc w pogotowiu, wciąż patrząc przez lufę karabinu na teren, gdy wtedy to ujrzał. Koszula Couslona błyszczała nieskazitelną bielą w oślepiającym słońcu, ale była przeplatana cienką brązową i szarą nicią. Clint niemal upuścił karabin z zaskoczenia, teraz gdy nie był w trybie bitewnym. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział tej koszuli u Coulsona. Był kimś kto _zauważał_ takie rzeczy, to była jego praca. Garnitur miał standardowy czarny odcień, ale gdy Clint dokładniej się przyjrzał, to dostrzegł, że krawat nie jest kompletnie czarny. W rzeczywistości był ozdobiony delikatnym geometrycznym nadrukiem, wyróżniającym się na bawełnie.

Hmm. Phil Coulson interesował się modą. Kto by się pomyślał? Clint uśmiechnął się. Cóż, to właśnie odkrył nowe pole do irytowania mężczyzny, co było jednym z miłych hobby łucznika. Teraz jednak złożył swój karabin i podskakiwał nerwowo, tłumiąc pragnienie, by podbiec i sprawdzić ramię Coulsona. Mężczyzna miał w chwili obecnej wokół siebie cały oddział, który mógł to dla niego zrobić, chociaż Cint nie widział nikogo, kto zwracałby uwagę na ich lidera. Mógł założyć się o tygodniowe mycie naczyń, że Coulson trzymał wszystkich na dystans za pomocą surowego spojrzenia. Ta myśl tak go bawiła, że poczuł nieodparte pragnienie podrażnienia się z Coulsonem, aż ten wybuchnie. Facet był o wiele bardziej zabawny niż reszta tych wszystkich ważniaków w garniturach, gdy się denerwował, nawet jeśli Clint musiał wykorzystać wszystkie swoje sztuczki, aby wywołać u niego reakcję i zawsze czuł, że Coulson może go zabić spinaczem, jeśli naprawdę tego by chciał. Wiedza, że Coulson _mógłby_ to zrobić, a jednak _nie zrobił_, niezależnie jak bardzo Clint go prześladował powodował u łucznika dziwne poczucie dreszczu. Wszystko co robił Coulson to uśmiechanie się w odpowiedzi na wyszczerz Clinta, który był czasami wspierany przez uniesienie jednej brwi. To było… niesamowicie zabawne. Sprawianie w jakikolwiek sposób, by Coulson stracił swój legendarny spokój. Od czasu gdy mężczyzna stał się jego bezpośrednim przełożonym, to był niemal ulubiony sport Clinta. Powinien być bardziej zaniepokojony, tym co to oznaczało, ale gdyby był, to nie miałby tak wielkiej zabawy.

— Wszystko w porządku, Coulson? Potrzebujesz pomocy? — spytał przez komunikator.

To nie zabrzmiało jak zupełna kpina, ale nie mógł cofnąć raz wypowiedzianych słów.

Coulson odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. Był za daleko, by Clint mógł dostrzec drobne zmiany w jego ekspresji, które charakteryzują interakcję Phila Coulsona ze światem, ale wyobrażał sobie, że widzi wściekłe skrzywienie Coulsona ze swojego miejsca.

— Twoja troska jest niepotrzebna, Barton — odpowiedział Coulson, tonem suchym niczym pustynne wiatry, który spowodował, że Clint wycofał się.

Barton uśmiechnął się bezradnie, bo to był właśnie Coulson, twardy drań.

— Tak długo, jak będziesz wstanie pisać swoje raporty to w porządku. Wiesz, jaki może być dyrektor Furry.

Mógł przysiąc, że widział jak Coulson przewracał oczami mimo oddzielającej ich odległości.

— Zostań na linii.

— Czemu? Misja się przecież skończyła.

Chciałby myśleć, że Coulson otworzył usta, aby odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy podbiegł do niego medyk i wszelkie szanse na replikę zniknęły w chwili, gdy mężczyzna przyjął swoją typową postawę widoczną na polu. To była jednak miła myśl.

OoO

To zaczęło się około miesiąca temu, ta dziwna i nieuzasadniona fascynacja ubraniami Coulsona – a raczej jego koszulami i krawatami. Ponieważ garnitury były niemal identyczne, z tego co dostrzegł Clint (a to była kolejna tajemnica, którą zdecydowanie rozwiąże, ponieważ nikt, kto tak dobrze dobierał różne ubrania i akcesoria, nie posiadałyby sześciu egzemplarzy tego samego czarnego garnituru. Nigdy nie widział Couslona noszącego tą samą koszulę i krawat więcej niż raz, a naprawdę zwracał na to uwagę. Pośród morza białych koszul i czarnych krawatów w kwaterze głównej TARCZY, Phil Coulson nosił koszule w odcieniu delikatnego błękitu z niebieskimi prążkami bądź żółte o tak delikatnym odcieniu, że wydawały się niemal białe i potrafiło to dostrzec tylko wytrenowane oko Clinta. Albo biała koszula z miętowo zielonymi nitkami, które sprawiały, że czarny garnitur mężczyzny był aksamitny w ciepłym popołudniowym słońcu. Lub jedna z ulubionych Clinta, z szaroniebieskimi nitkami, które wydobywały barwę oczu Coulsona, w taki sposób, że Barton po raz pierwszy zauważył jak piękny mają kolor.

I to nie kończyło się tylko na tym. Nie, oprócz nagłej i niewytłumaczalnej obsesji Clinta na punkcie koszul, musiały dojść do tego jeszcze krawaty. Zawsze tak ciemne, że niemal czarne, były daleko od zwykłych krawatów. Miały zdobienia rubinową nicią, szafirową, szmaragdową, a nawet srebrną, daleko im było od nudy, jeśli tylko ktoś wysilił się na tyle by przyjrzeć się uważnie. (Clint był pewien, że istniało drugie dno jego głębokiej fascynacji zestawami krawatów i koszul, ale wbrew powszechnej opinii, _posiadał_ instynkt samozachowawczy i coś mu mówiło, że odkrycie tego związku nie jest czymś, w co chce zagłębiać się za głęboko). Clint był zaskoczony tym, że gdyby miałby wybrać słowo, które określałoby sposób ubierania się Phila Coulsona, to byłoby to „zabawa", lekko szydzące, tak jakby Coulson wiedział, jaki był stereotyp człowieka w czarnym garniturze i zdecydował, że nie chcę być kimś takim, że skoro już musiał ubierać się w taki sposób, to postanowił zmodyfikować zasady, tak by one dopasowały się do _niego_, a nie on do nich.

Clint prawdopodobnie rozmyślał o ubraniu Phila Coulsona – o _nim samym_ – trochę za dużo. Coulson w jakiś sposób przestał być jedynie głosem w jego uchu, wydającym mu rozkazy, za którymi Clint podążał bez cienia wątpliwości. Stał się on świadomym sarkastycznym mężczyzną z fascynującym brakiem szacunku do nudnego wizerunku jego pracy. Och, grał w tą grę – ale grał, by wygrać. I to było coś, co Clint mógł szanować i było to o wiele silniejsze niż zwyczajowy szacunek do swojego przełożonego.

Nawet nie uświadamiał sobie, ile uwagi poświęcał Coulsonowi, aż pewnego dnia, gdy miał sparing z Nataszą starał się nie dać pokonać za szybko na sekundę dostrzegł kątem oka bladożółty kolor. Wystarczyło to jednak, żeby Natasza go podcięła i sprowadziła na podłogę. Jęczał żałośnie, nawet nie starając się wstać. Wdowa prychnęła z irytacją. Ostatnio często to robiła – nikt nie sparował się z nią dobrowolnie, ale agenci terenowi musieli przeprowadzić zmiany i tworzyć dwuosobowe zespoły przeciw niej, jeśli chcieli wyjść z tego żywi. Wciąż jednak Clint pamiętał, co spowodowało jego najnowsze spotkanie z matą, więc obrócił głowę na bok, by być skierowanym w stronę wejścia, tylko po to, aby ujrzeć rozbawione oblicze Coulsona. (Clint wątpił, czy większość ludzi dostrzegłaby niewielkie uniesienie warg lub to, w jaki sposób zmarszczki wokół oczu pogłębiły się przez chwilę, ale Clint mógł dokładnie to zobaczyć). Coulson miał dzisiaj na sobie koszulę w kolorze najbardziej wyblakłej żółci i to musiało być właśnie to, co zauważył Clint zanim wylądował na macie. To trochę niepokojące, że było _to_ wystarczające, żeby złamać jego koncentrację.

— Romanoff, Barton, moje biuro, za pięć minut — powiedział Coulson. Łagodność jego głosu, nie ukrywała, że był to rozkaz.

— Sir — odpowiedział jednocześnie z Nataszą, zanim Coulson odwrócił się i odszedł.

Clint spoglądał na jego plecy z poziomu podłogi, starając się nie czuć rozczarowania, że nie przyjrzał się dzisiejszemu krawatowi.

Coś poruszyło się na granicy jego wizji. Odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Natasza zaoferowała mu dłoń w geście życzliwości, która u niej nie była powszechną rzeczą. _Wiedział_, że lubiła go bardziej niż innych, nawet jeśli dowody na to były tak małe, że praktycznie nie istniały.

— Tak — powiedziała, kiedy chwycił ją za rękę i wykorzystując jej pomoc wstał na nogi. — Ty i Coulson.

Clint zakrztusił się śliną.

—Absolutna gracja, Barton —zadrwiła Natasza, gdy walczył o powietrze.

— Nie wiem, o czym mówisz? — powiedział z oburzeniem, próbując złapać oddech.

Przewróciła oczami.

— Proszę cię, w ogóle nie jesteś subtelny.

Clint zamarł z przerażenia.

— Co?

Natasza patrzyła na niego tak, jakby pochodził z innej planety, co według niego było ogromnie niesprawiedliwie, bo sama nie była normalnym człowiekiem.

— Nie mów mi, że nie wiedziałeś, że gapisz się na niego, tak jakbyś chciał go zjeść.

Clint po prostu patrzył na nią, gdy przez jego głowę przelatywały szczegółowe wspomnienia ostatnich tygodni. _Kurwa_. _Wpatrywał się_. Jak wiele osób to zauważyło?!

Natasza najwidoczniej zlitowała się nad nim, ponieważ odwróciła się i poszła do drzwi bez dalszego komentarza (jej milczenie samo w sobie wystarczyło). Clint czuł jak gorący rumieniec wspinał się po jego szyi, aby rozprzestrzenić po twarzy. Sama myśl o tym, że Coulson wiedział o tym – ponieważ jeśli Natasza to zauważyła, to pieprzony Phil Coulson z pewnością również to _zrobił_ – sprawiała, że chciał spakować torby i wziąć ten dwumiesięczny przydział na Syberię, którym wciąż groził mu Fury.

Niczego nie było. Nie zamierzał niczego ujawniać. W razie czego – zaprzeczać, zaprzeczać, nawet sobie, aż do skutku. _Kłamać, aż nie stanie się to prawdą_. Zamierzał trzymać się tego postanowienia i miał zamiar restrykcyjnie się tego dzisiaj trzymać, ponieważ _wiedział_, że to absurdalne, aby spodziewać się, żeby Coulson uznał jego słabość – oprócz zwrócenia uwagi Clintowi, za brak skupienia – nie mówiąc już o wykorzystaniu tego. Szybciej Piekło zamarznie niż Phil Coulson kiedykolwiek chciałby… zrobić _cokolwiek_ z Clintem Bartonem.

Wtedy go to uderzyło.

— Czekaj — zawołał, biegnąć, by dogonić Nataszę, która była już przy drzwiach. — Co miałaś na myśli mówiąc ja i… Coulson? — dodał, rozglądając się dookoła i ściszając głos. — Nie twierdzę, że zgadzam się z tym, co sugerowałaś, bo nie jest to prawdą, ale dlaczego myślisz, że on… To znaczy….

Clint zdał sobie sprawę, że gadał od rzeczy i zamknął usta z cichym kliknięciem. Natasza patrzyła na niego z rozbawieniem, unosząc brwi.

Dotarli do biura Coulsona, zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, a Clint wcale nie był tak głupi, aby zapytać ponownie, mimo panującego między nimi porozumienia. Kilka razy zapukała do drzwi, zanim spokojnie je otworzyła i weszła do środka, nie przejmując się tym, że Clint musiał zmusić się, by nie wiercić się za jej plecami.

Coulson siedział przy biurku, czytając raport i pisząc notatki swoim schludnym pismem. Podniósł spojrzenie, kiedy oboje naruszyli jego przestrzeń. Kiwnął głową wskazując na dwa krzesła stojące przed biurkiem i odłożył na bok raport. Coś kolorowego na chowanym papierze przyciągając wzrok Clint niczym srokę. Zanim zdążył sprawdzić, co to było, Coulson wyciągnął inne papiery i położył je przed nimi.

„Inicjacja Avengers" głosi tytuł i Clint z wysiłkiem powstrzymał się od uśmiechu. Znał _uczucia_ Couslona przynajmniej do jednego, krnąbrnego członka proponowanego zespołu. Był absurdalnie zadowolony, że chociaż raz to nie on był powodem irytacji Coulsona.

Potem spojrzał na plany i czuł, jak z wrażenia nie może złapać oddechu. Były to projekty kostiumów. To były pieprzone _kostiumy_, a jego był _purpurowy_. Będzie musiał kogoś zastrzelić, jeśli naprawdę myśleli, że będzie _to_ nosił. Potem spojrzał na projekt przeznaczony dla Nataszy. Jej kostium był ciasno dopasowany i czarny, podobnie jak pozostałe mundury TARCZY. Natychmiast poczuł ukłucie zazdrości.

—_Do licha_, nie — wyrzucił z siebie, krzywiąc się na ten absurd. — Musiałbyś najpierw pozbawić mnie przytomności.

Natasza i Coulson zacisnęli usta. Clint naprawę, ale to naprawdę, bardzo ich nienawidził za to, że czerpią przyjemność z jego sytuacji.

— To może być zorganizowane — stwierdził poważnie Coulson, ale Clint wiedział, że powiedział to głównie dlatego, iż był zwykłym dupkiem. Nie powinno być to takie atrakcyjne.

— Ten kolor będzie ci dobrze pasował — powiedziała Natasza i Clint spojrzał na nią z urazą. Oczywiście, ona zatrzymała swój regularny strój _i_ wszystkie gadżety. To było cholernie nieuczciwe.

— Coulson, poważnie, nie możesz oczekiwać, że będę to nosić. To będzie okropne na misji. Na litość boską, jestem _snajperem_, mam być niewidoczny!

Rozbawienie zniknęłoz twarzy Coulsona, ustępując miejsca akceptacji.

— Mówiłem im, że nie zgodzisz się na to. — Westchnął, zanim spojrzał w górę. W jego oczach pojawił się psotny błysk. — Chciałem tylko zobaczyć twoją minę.

Clint starał się i przegrał z kretesem, by nie być głupio zadowolonym ze słów Coulsona. Natasza obok niego stłumiła śmiech, ale nawet to nie mogło pozbawić Clint dobrego humoru.

— Czyli nie muszę tego nosić? — zapytał z nadzieją.

Coulson patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, to byłoby głupie marnotrawstwo zasobów. Porozmawiam z działem badań i rozwoju. Jestem pewien, że mogą wymyśleć coś o wiele bardziej odpowiedniego. Chcę żebyście zeszli na dół w piątek o dziesiątej rano, by wszystko dopasować. Nie zapomnijcie o tym. Niechcę wam o tym przypominać.

Natasza skinęła głową, będąc znakomitym przykładem profesjonalizmu. Clint poddał się i uznał, że zapyta ją o czas i datę przynajmniej dwa razy, zanim się tam pojawią. Mogli odejść, gdy stało się jasne, że nie było nic innego do przedyskutowania. Coulson zbierał projekty, spoglądając w zamyśleniu na kostium Hawkeye'a. Clint nie ruszał się przez chwilę z miejsca. Natasza wychodząc, spojrzała na niego, unosząc brwi. Coulson uśmiechnął z odrobiną wyższości.

— Natasza ma rację. Pasowałby ci ten kolor — powiedział ze spuszczonym wzrokiem.

Zrobił to tak szybko, że Clint omal tego nie przegapił. Przez chwilę nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć, oszołomiony przez siłę swojego pragnienia, aby podejść i pocałować człowieka, i to nie tylko po to, by go uciszyć. W oczach Couslona widział coś nie o końca ciepłego, ale też nie zimnego. Coś… rozważającego.

— Z całym szacunkiem, sir, spadaj — powiedział, nie mogąc powstrzymać uśmiechu.

— Odmawiam — odpowiedział łagodnie Coulson, patrząc na niego _znacząco_. — Kazanie Nataszy czekać, nie jest według mnie najlepszym pomysłem.

Clint jęknął cicho, ale przyjął naganę w tej formie.

— Powiedz im, żeby zrobili coś czerwonego — powiedział przez ramię, w połowie drogi do drzwi. — Lubię kolor czerwony.

Nie czekał na odpowiedź Coulsona, chociaż usłyszał za sobą mrukliwe:

— Zanotowano.

OoO

Piątek nadszedł po cholernie wolnym tygodniu. Clint niemal chciał, żeby jakiś dupek próbował przejąć cały świat, dzięki czemu miałby się czymś zająć, zamiast pracować nad swoimi umiejętnościami poprzez zakradanie się do biura Coulsona i wymykania się z niego, zanim został zauważony. Przez rozdrażnione spojrzenie Coulsona, gdy na niego patrzył, wiedział, że będzie musiał nad sobą popracować. Jednak warto było, bo dzięki temu ujrzał swoją ulubioną koszulę z niebieskoszarymi nitkami i grafitowy krawat, nawet jeśli to był tylko moment przed tym jak Coulson udał się na spotkanie z Fury.

Spotkał Nataszę w drodze do działu badań i rozwoju na poziomie B3,który znajdował się znacznie poniżej ulic Nowego Jorku. Był lekko rozdrażniony, ale sądził, że nie ma nic złego w przyznaniu się do tego, po strachu jaki miał w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia przez tą purpurową potworność. Kiedy jednak dotarł do miejsca docelowego, ku jego uldze nie widział ani odrobiny fioletu w pokoju. Georgia, technik odpowiedzialny za kombinezony w TARCZY zaprowadziła ich korytarzem do mniejszego laboratorium, które było puste, nie licząc stojaka na ubrania z trzema pokrowcami.

— Trzy stroje? — zapytał Clint, gdy Georgia wręczyła mu to, co najwyraźniej było jego kostiumem.

— Tak — odpowiedziała gorliwie. Jej zielone oczy, za okularami w czarnych, kwadratowych oprawkach, były szeroko otwarte z podniecenia. — Nie powinno być ich trzy, ale miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się przekonać agenta Coulsona, by nosił jeden z nich, ponieważ będzie na tej misji sprawował kontrolę i… Och, jesteś w samą porę, agencie Coulson.

Coulson zatrzymał się w miejscu, wciąż naciskając na otwarte drzwi, spoglądając na twarze Clinta oraz Nataszy, na których widać pełne radości zdziwienie. Coulson w kostiumie superbohatera! Clint musiał to zobaczyć.

— Powiedziano mi, że masz problem, którego nikt inny nie może rozwiązać — powiedział Coulson.

Clint nigdy wcześniej nie widział go zaskoczonego. Mógł się założyć, że jego asystent będzie miał przechlapane, kiedy Coulson postanowi odwdzięczyć mu się za _to_.

— Rzeczywiście! Tutaj, to jest dla ciebie. — Georgia wepchnęła w jego ramiona trzeci pokrowiec, rumieniąc się lekko. Clint zaczął podejrzewać, co tu się działo. Nie lubił tego ani trochę, niezależnie czy było to irracjonalne czy nie.

Georgia skierowała się do Nataszy, by zaprowadzić ją do drzwi znajdujących się obok, prowadzących do innego pokoju, aby się przebrała. Natasza przewróciła oczami, ale poszła za nią, co doprowadziło do tego, że zostawiła Clinta wpatrującego się w Coulsona, który wpatrywał się w pokrowiec trzymany w dłoniach, jakby nigdy wcześniej tego nie widział. Clint dosłownie nie mógł się powstrzymać.

— Po prostu go otwórz, Coulson. Wręcz umieram z chęci zobaczenia, co to jest. To będzie boska sprawiedliwość, jeśli dała ci przebranie w fioletowym kolorze.

Uśmiechnął się, zdejmując przez głowę swoją obcisłą, czarną koszulkę. Wzrok Coulsona skupił się na nim, a Clint z zaniepokojeniem zauważył, że nie był skierowany na jego twarz, ale na rozpięty guzik w jego dżinsach. Na próbę musnął guzik palcem i obserwował jak Coulson przewraca oczami, nie mógł wyobrazić sobie wyraźniejszego sygnału, że Coulson nie czuje się zbyt pewnie. Clint nie sądził, że coś takiego mogło się kiedykolwiek zdarzyć. To musiał być ten kostium.

Potem Coulson wzruszył ramionami i powiesił pokrowiec na drążku, zdjął marynarkę, odkładając ją na bok i uniósł ręce, by poluźnić krawat.

To był dokładnie ta chwila, gdy Clint zrozumiał w końcu, co miało się zdarzyć. Coulson się rozbierał. Przed nim, bez żadnego zażenowania. Tak, krawat był już zdjęty, a teraz rozpinał swoją biało-miętową koszulę do trzeciego guzika, ujawniając kręcone włosy na klatce piersiowej. Clint musiał pośpiesznie się obrócić, ponieważ oglądanie jak Coulson się rozbierał było równoznaczne z masochizmem. Kostiumy miały być obcisłe i Clint nie mógł pozwolić, by jego ciało zareagowało tak desperacko na ten widok. Przeklinał bezgłośnie stojąc przodem do ściany, ponieważ na _Jezusa_, sama myśl doprowadzała go do szału. Kiedy koszula została położona na marynarce, musi dosłownie zwalczyć dreszcz na myśl, że Phil Coulson stał za nim pół nagi i prawdopodobnie zdejmował spodnie._ Kurwa_.

Clint był ponad to. Przez długi czas był żołnierzem. Nie było mu obce okazjonalna nagość lub przebieranie się przed dwudziestoma innymi facetami. Nikt z nich nie był jednak Philem Coulsonem. Rozpiął swoje dżinsy, ale nie ściągnął ich. Wyciągnął ostrożnie rękę i rozpiął pokrowiec na ubranie, pozwalając by spadł na podłogę odsłaniając kostium.

Łał. Tak, to było o wiele lepsze.

— Wspomniałeś im o czerwieni — powiedział szczęśliwy Clint z uśmiechem rozciągającym się na jego twarzy na widok czarno-ciemnoczerwonej uprzęży na łuk. Och, tak, właśnie _to_ mu się _podobało_.

Coulson nic nie powiedział. Clint odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć i natychmiast chciał nigdy tego nie zrobić. Coulson był bez koszuli i spodni. Ubrany jedynie w pasujące do siebie granatowe majtki i czarne skarpetki. Clint przełknął ślinę, oddychając z ulgą, że Coulson był zbyt pochłonięty swoim mundurem, by zwracać na niego uwagę. Phil rozpiął zamek błyskawiczny i otworzył pokrowiec. Mięśnie jego ramion napięły się pod wpływem tego ruchu. Clint nie mógł przestać gapić się na długą, smukłą linię jego ciała. Był umięśniony tak, jak powinien być każdy aktywny agent terenowy. Długa blizna biegła w dół i przez bok jego ciała. Wyblakła do matowej bieli jak to zwykle działo się ze starymi bliznami. Clint rozpaczliwie chciał jej dotknąć. Przesunąć dłonią wzdłuż niej i zapytać, co ją spowodowało.

Coulson wydał z siebie zaskoczone parsknięcie, co z kolei zaskoczyło Clinta. Spojrzał na to, co mogło naruszyć niepokonany spokój Coulsona i zobaczył kombinezon.

Był mocno przylegający, czarny, z zielonymi paskami zwijającymi się wokół ramion i bicepsów, na piersi, znikający na plecach. Wyglądał… no cóż. Jak czyjś mokry sen o tym, jak powinien wyglądać żołnierzy na polu bitwy. To było niedorzeczne. Clint mógł jedynie myśleć o tym, jak Coulson będzie w nim wyglądał.

Z drugiej strony, to była obcisła, czarna skóra i Clint zrobiłby sporo moralnie wątpliwych rzeczy, żeby zobaczyć w tym Coulsona.

— Cholera jasna — powiedział, pozwalając, by rozbawienie rozbrzmiało w jego głosie, bo to był Coulson i on i tak, by je usłyszał, nawet jeśli Clint próbowałby je ukryć. — Muszę zmienić zdanie. To jest _gorsze_ niż purpura.

Coulson zmrużył oczy patrzą na niego, unosząc kpiąco brew, chociaż Clint nie był pewien, czy kpił z niego czy z samego siebie. Coulson wahał się, spoglądając na pokrowiec stroju, aż Clint parsknął i odepchnął go, odsuwając całkowicie zamek.

— Jeśli nie przymierzysz go chociaż raz, to sprawisz, że Georgia będzie bardzo nieszczęśliwa. Czy to nie ty zawsze promujesz pozytywną atmosferę w pracy? — zapytał niewinnie Clint.

Coulson oczywiście nie dał się oszukać, ale westchnął z rezygnacją i rozpiął przód bez słowa skargi.

— Rzeczy, które robię dla mojego kraju. —Clint usłyszał Coulsona mówiącego do pokrowca, kiedy ten ściągnął ubranie z wieszaka. Musiał się odwrócić, by ukryć swój uśmieszek.

Kombinezon był zaskakująco łatwy do założenia i co bardziej zaskakująco był niesamowicie wygodny. Clint zrobił kilka przysiadów, poruszając się tak, jakby strzelał. Strój poruszał się wraz z nim, rozciągał się we wszystkich właściwych miejscach, pozostając napięty w innych. Dając mu wsparcie, którego potrzebował.

— Nieźle — powiedział do siebie, odwracając się, by zobaczyć, jak Coulson zapinał własny kombinezon tuż pod brodą. Szczęka Clinta opadła.

To nie tak, że nie wiedział, że Coulson był również wojskowym. Był wysoce wykwalifikowanym i doświadczonym żołnierzem, z instynktem przetrwania, którego większość jego przełożonych nie rozwinie przez całe swoje życie. Jednak dopasowane garnitury zawsze sprawiały, że wyglądał nieco bezpieczniej, jak jaguar, który udaje, że jest bardzo dobrym kotem domowym, dopóki nie zaatakuje. Jednak ten strój spowodował, że naturalne zagrożenie bijące od Coulsona zostało wzmocnione, ale nie było to takie jak ściana między nim, a światem. Jeśli Coulson w swoich garniturach był nietykalny, to ten człowiek był tak daleko poza zasięgiem Clinta, że od samego początku musiał skazać całe przedsięwzięcie na niepowodzenie.

To było jak wiadro zimnej wody wylanej na głowę. Clint nie mógł całkowicie powstrzymać instynktownego wzdrygnięcia się. Jezu, co ten facet _robił_ przekładając papiery dla Fury'ego? Co właściwie robił, karcąc niezdyscyplinowanych agentów TARCZY, kiedy z pewnością był bardziej zabójczy, niż połączone siły większości z nich?

Clint był tak wytrącony z równowagi, że trwało to znacznie dłużej niż zazwyczaj, nim zauważył, że Coulson patrzy na niego z namysłem z uniesionymi brwiami. Łucznik poczuł ognisty rumieniec na policzkach i szybko się odwrócił, kierując się ku drzwiom. Musiał zrobić cokolwiek, aby tylko uciec od nieznośnej świadomości, że Caulson _zdecydowanie_ przyłapał go na gapieniu się na niego. _Boże_, który jesteś w Niebie. Zamknął oczy, przeklinając się w milczeniu, i nakazując sobie stanowczo opanowanie.

Na zewnątrz Georgia kręciła się wokół Nataszy, nanosząc w ostatniej chwili poprawki do zużytego notesu, który wciąż kartkowała. Wdowa uniosła głowę, gdy ich zobaczyła. Jej spojrzenie przesunęło się po Clintcie i stojącym za nim Coulsonie. Zarejestrowała jego rozszerzone źrenice i zaróżowione policzki. Nie była jednak w żaden sposób pomocna. Patrzyła, ze świadomością tego co się stało, na Clinta, sprawiając, że chciał się wić pod ciężarem jej spojrzenia. Spojrzał na nią ostro, tak jakby miało to pomóc (ponieważ tak nie było, po prostu uniosła brwi i wróciła do oceniania kieszeni ukrytych w jej mundurze).

Georgia przestała wpatrywać się w Coulsona i pośpieszyła do Clinta, by poddać mu jego ochraniacz na ramie. Praca jej małych palców była szybka i profesjonalna, gdy dopasowała element do munduru. Clint milczał ponuro, zdecydowany unikać wzroku Coulsona, który wpatrywał się w bok jego głowy (był snajperem i żołnierzem, wiedział, kiedy był obserwowany). Georgia szybko skończyła. Wykorzystując jej zaabsorbowanie Coulsonem, Clint schował się z powrotem do prowizorycznej szatni, szybko zdejmując mundur i wciągając na siebie dżinsy. Jakiekolwiek krępujące podniecenie, które uznał, że będzie musiał ukryć, było naprawdę dobrze stłumione przez niepożądaną świadomość, że był wart tylko tyle, jak dobry był w swojej robocie, jak ważny był jako członek zespoły i jedynymi dobrymi rzeczami w nim była jego nadnaturalna celność i doskonały wzrok. Mógł ubrać się jak chciał, grać irytującego, ale wciąż uroczego drania, ale nadal był tylko żołnierzem, który miał więcej szczęścia niż inni. Był głupcem, jeśli myślał, że Phil Coulson uznałby go za coś więcej niż zasób, którym należy zarządzać.

Spoglądał przez długi czas na ubranie Coulsona, złożone staranie na krześle w kącie, z wysiłkiem powstrzymując się przed przesunięciem palcami po wciąż ciepłej tkaninie koszuli. Był już wystarczająco żałosny.

Kiedy znów otworzył drzwi, Nataszy nie było nigdzie widać, prawdopodobnie się przebierała, a Coulson rozmawiał z Georgią przed ścianą z zamontowanymi monitorami. Miała długopis wetknięty w niechlujnego koka ułożonego przy karku. Wciąż bawiła się kolczykiem. Cóż, Clint tak samo zaczynał. Szybko się pożegnał, dziękując jej i kiwając głową, kiedy powiedziała, że mundur będzie gotowy do odebrania w poniedziałek.

Czuł, jak Coulson patrzył na niego, gdy się oddalał, było to jak swędzenie między łopatkami. Walczył, by się nie zgarbić, trzymał się prosto i udawał, że wszystko było dobrze.

OoO

Trzecia rano, jego pokój był za mały, a niski sufit go przytłaczał. Było mu za gorąco, a łóżko było za małe i nie mógł przestać myśleć o tamtym popołudniu, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał. Nie było nic w telewizji, co mogło go pochłonąć. Wszystko, co pokazywali, to powtórki „Czego nie wolno zakładać" i już widział ten odcinek. Czuł się sfrustrowany, uwieziony w swojej skórze. Myśli były zbyt głośne w jego głowie, skupiające się na jedynej rzeczy, która jak wiedział, pozwoli mu się pozbyć tego piekielnego napięcia, a był to krótki sparring z Nataszą (która spała i prawdopodobnie zabiłaby go, gdyby obudził ją z innego powodu, niż atak na pełną skalę).

Poszedł do zbrojowni, wymachując przed elektrycznym zamkiem kartą, by móc wejść do błogosławionego chłodu, wypełnionego zapachem oleju do broni i maszyn, które miały mu pomóc trochę się uspokoić. Chwycił łuk, dwa karabiny snajperskie, kołczan strzał i pudełko nabojów. Zaniósł to wszystko do pokoju treningowego obok strzelnicy. Był on zbudowany jako tor przeszkód, zajmujący połowę powierzchni B4 (najniższego poziomu) składający się z ogromnego pomieszczenia o powierzchni 92 metrów na 61. Agenci używali go, aby utrzymać formę, wykonując w nim ćwiczenia. Był całkowicie opuszczony o tak późnej porze nocnej, co idealnie pasowało do ponurego nastroju Clinta. Nie mógłby znieść teraz nawet na moment żadnej międzyludzkiej interakcji.

Z małego pokoju nagrań, wyłączył kamery wewnątrz hali znajdujące się w kącie po lewej stronie drzwi. System zarejestruje, że wchodził do środka, ale nie to co będzie robił. Było to dobre wyjście, ponieważ poziom frustracji z jakim się borykał, mógłby stanowić poważny materiał do szantażu, gdyby ktokolwiek zdobyłby te nagrania. Z każdym krokiem ciężar w jego klatce piersiowej zmniejszał się trochę, zanim wspiął się na jedną z kolumn mających miejsce dla snajperów, mógł już wejść w sferę. Ta pusta przestrzeń wewnątrz niego czekała na użycie. To było dobre, spokojne i pogodne. Co najlepsze nie zawierała kłopotów Clinta takich jak: gniew, poczucie nieadekwatności, tęsknotę za czymś, czego nie mógł mieć. Dzięki temu był bezpieczny. Uspokojony czekał na to, by oddać idealny strzał.

Zużył wszystkie naboje, a następnie wziął łuk, zatrzymując się w miejscu, cichy, ledwo oddychając, gdy wciąż strzelał. Kochał być w takim stanie psychicznym. Było to warte każdej kropli krwi i potu, każdej łzy rozpaczy. Było to warte każdej rzeczy, aby mieć dostęp do tego. Pozwolić żeby go pochłonęło, aż cały zewnętrzny świat zanikał. Jego strzały trafiały równie celnie do celu jak pociski, jeśli nie lepiej. Zanim skończył, specjalne cele wykonane dla niego, które miały różnokolorowe kropki oznaczające każdy centymetr, wyglądały jak olbrzymie jeże. Wszystkie kropki miały teraz wbite w siebie strzały. Każda z nich.

Miał już ostatnią strzałę, ale odzyskał część tej równowagi, której brakowało mu wcześniej, której nie miał znacznie dłużej, niż od tego popołudnia, jeśli miał być uczciwy. Widział teraz to wszystko, dostrzegał bardzo dobrze. Głupie zauroczenie, bezsensowne pragnienie czegoś poza swoim zasięgiem. Złość na samego siebie za to, że był na tyle głupi, że pozwolił by zaszło to tak daleko, aby fizyczny pociąg wpływał na jego koncentrację. Oddychał, pozwalając by te myśli zniknęły. Wdech i wydech. Ostatnia strzała została wyciągnięta i idealnej stabilności utrzymana. Palce niemalże rozluźnione wokół tego strumienia zmagazynowanej energii, gotowej do lotu w świszczącym ruchu. Zamknął oczy. Tą ostatnią chwilę oszczędzał na to, by zobaczyć cel w umyśle. Kołysze się delikatnie na bok jak wahadło zegara, kiedy wiedział, że nadszedł właściwy moment puścił swój uchwyt, pozwalając strzale lecieć. Jeszcze, zanim spojrzał wiedział, że znalazła się dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał. W samym środku tarczy. Obniżył łuk, umożliwiając mięśniom ramienia rozluźnić się po tej wcześniejszej wymuszonej pozycji.

— Skończyłeś? — zapytał Coulson z dołu, stojąc przy podstawie kolumny.

Jego głos był niski i spokojny, nie chciał go przestraszyć, co było miłym gestem, nawet jeśli było to bezużyteczne. Clint nie słyszał żadnej przeklętej rzeczy, gdy był tak skupiony na ćwiczeniu i wyrzucaniu z głowy tych wszystkich piekielnie bolesnych myśli oraz uczuć. Zachwiał się na moment na krawędzi wieży, zanim odzyskał równowagę. Przykucnął, z dziko bijącym sercem. To naprawdę wymykało się spod kontroli. Minęło wiele lat, odkąd stracił po raz ostatni równowagę.

Coulson milczał, czekając na niego, z cierpliwością pieprzonego głazu, gdy Clint potrzebował, żeby był odrobinę mniej niezawodny, by ta figura doskonałości była bardziej ludzka. W każdym razie było to bezcelowe życzenie. Byli kim byli. Nie miałby obsesji na punkcie Coulsona, gdyby ten nie był sobą.

— Co tutaj robisz? — zapytał Clint, zamiast odpowiedzieć, ponieważ, co mógł powiedzieć. Kurwa, kto wie, może powinien skończyć, ale tak nie było. Nie był nawet bliski tego stanu.

— Miałem dokumenty do sprawdzenia. Na ekranie pojawiła się informacja o użyciu twojego identyfikatora i uznałem, że zobaczę co nie pozwala ci spać o tak później porze.

Miał tą samą co wcześniej żółtą koszulę, ale jego krawat był rozluźniony, a rękawy podwinięte niemal do łokci, odsłaniając muskularne przedramiona. Wyglądał na zmęczonego, ale wyglądał dobrze. Tak, cholernie, dobrze. Jego powieki były lekko opuszczone z powodu późnej pory, usta były pozbawione swojej zwykłej surowości. Słowo „zrelaksowany" przychodziło na myśl, tak obce w stosunku do Phila Coulsona. Był tak daleki od wizerunku nieosiągalnego super żołnierza z tego popołudnia, że Clint był oszołomiony.

Spojrzał w dół, oporządzając łuk i zbierając karabiny. Przerzuciwszy sprzęt przez jedno ramie, zeskoczył lekko na podłogę lądując w pół przysiadzie. Wstając znalazł się blisko Coulsona, który nie poruszył się. Nie cofnął się ani nie zamrugał. Z bliska jego oczy były bardziej niebieskie, niż Clint przypuszczał. Ciemne rzęsy Coulsona zazwyczaj osłaniały ich prawdziwą barwę. Barton nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć albo zrobić. Nie wiedział, co czynić. Pustka w jego głowie, która była tak pocieszająca kilka minut temu, ciążyła mu teraz. Do cholery. Niech szlag weźmie Coulsona. Do diabła z tym głupim bólem umiejscowionym, gdzieś za jego żebrami.

Clint ominął go, będąc nagle wyczerpany, ale był pewien, że nie będzie mógł zasnąć. Nie teraz.

— Clint.

Jego imię wypowiedziane cichym, niepewnym głosem unieruchomiło go skuteczniej, niż jakiekolwiek fizyczne ograniczenie. Westchnął ciężko, zaciskając zęby. Coulson czekał, dając Clintowi wybór, czy pozostać, czy odejść. Powinien odejść. Tak byłoby lepiej.

Odwrócił się, ponownie stając w obliczu Coulsona, z szaleńczo bijącym sercem. Zignorował je, wpatrując się w oczy przełożonego.

Coulson powoli podniósł dłoń, dając Clintowi czas na reakcję, zanim dotknął jego przedramienia, gdzie ochrona wbijała mu się w ciało. Jego kciuk pocierał delikatnie to miejsce, powodując wznowienie przepływu krwi. Trochę mrowiło, ale nie było to nieprzyjemne. Coulson wciąż obserwował go uważnie, oceniając jego reakcje, gotowy do wycofania się w każdej chwili, biorąc pod uwagę, jak opierał ciężar ciała na stopie wysuniętej w tył.

Clint odetchnął gwałtownie, gdy Coulson– Phil, mógł równie dobrze nazywać mężczyznę po imieniu, gdy był tak beznadziejnie zauroczony – przesunął kciuk, by przycisnąć się do miejsca, gdzie można było wyczuć jego puls. „Co robisz" – chciał zapytać, ale byłoby to głupie. Było to dość oczywiste, co robił Phil. Coulson nie mógł go _źle zrozumieć_, zwracał przecież na niego uwagę. Lubił myśleć, że wiedział o nim przynajmniej tyle, że jeśli ten podejmował krok w tę stronę przepaści, nie robił tego, dla zabawy czy kilku chwil przyjemności.

—Na serio? —powiedział zamiast tego, ponieważ spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, istniało tutaj tylko jedno pytanie. Czy to naprawdę się działo?

— Tak — odpowiedział po prostu Phil. — Jeśli chcesz.

Clint zaśmiał się, tak jakby wyrwano z niego ten wybuch wesołości.

— Jeśli chce? Czy jesteś ślepy?

Phil uśmiechnął się, odsłaniając żeby, których Clint jeszcze nigdy nie widział, teraz mężczyzna pozwolił mu zobaczyć ten pełny uśmiech.

— Daję ci szansę wycofania się — powiedział Phil, gładząc kciukiem jego skórę.

— Nie chcę jej — odpowiedział Clint. Zabrzmiało to, jak deklaracja. Pozwolił, by karabiny i łuk zsunęły się po jego ramieniu. Opuszczając je na ziemię, nie odrywał spojrzenia od Phila. — Teraz zamierzam cię pocałować — ostrzegł, ale gdy źrenice Phila się rozszerzyły, był całkiem pewien, że nie było to konieczne.

Zbliżył się, pewniejszy z każdą chwilą, a Phil nie cofnął się. Mężczyzna był nieznacznie od niego wyższy, ale nie miało to znaczenia w obliczu faktu, że Clint czekał tak długo, by spotkać jego usta. Wargi Phila były bardziej miękkie, niż wyglądały – a może wynikało to z tego, że nie bronił się i nie walczył z Clintem. Tak, czy inaczej Barton lubił to i nie chciał, żeby się to kiedyś skończyło. Phil smakował jak podkradzione słodycze, jak czarna kawa, _pragnę_, _tak_ i _jeszcze więcej_. Jego język poruszał się naprzeciw ruchom Clinta, nieśpieszny, powolny i uzależniający w swych ruchach. Łucznik westchnął i zbliżył się bardziej. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie ich pierwszy pocałunek, kiedy pozwolił sobie marzyć. Nie było przemocy, rychłej śmierci, nie było ryzyka, że zostaną przyłapani. Oparł się o klatkę Phila, ledwo myśląc, jakie to miłe uczucie bycie świadomym, że twój partner był wystarczająco silny, by cię przytrzymać w każdej chwili. Dłonie Phila wsunęły się w jego włosy, masując skórę czaszki i kolana Bartona, mógł przysiąc na Boga, że ugną się pod nim w ogromnym pośpiechu, by Phil przycisnął go do twardej powierzchni i pieprzył. Jego dłonie chwyciły ramiona Coulsona, by się przytrzymać.

Phil popychał go i kierował, aż Clint nie oparł się o pobliską kolumnę, i wtedy przywarł do niego. Do jasnej ciasnej, Barton aprobował jego podstępność. Było to równie przydatne w takich momentach jak i na polu walki. Kolano wsunęło się między jego nogi, a udo Phila otarło się o nagle twardego penisa Clinta, który wydał naprawdę wstydliwy dźwięk. Nie mógł jednak go powstrzymać. To był zbyt długi czas, tak pieprzony długi okres patrzenia, niedotykania, pragnienia, ale nigdy posiadania. Phil uśmiechnął się naprzeciw jego ust i znowu się o niego otarł i jeszcze raz i znowu, gdy Clint porzucił wszelkie pozory samokontroli i ocierał się o niego bezwstydnie, jęcząc błagalnie.

Chwyta tą cudowną koszulę Phila na plecach, która pod jego dłońmi była niczym niebo. Unosi jedną nogę i zarzuca ją na udo mężczyzny sprawiając, że był bardziej otwarty na to pyszne tarcie, które było zbyt duże i nie wystarczające jednocześnie. Phil puścił jego biodro i przesunął rękę na dół, by podnieść jego nogę wyżej, aż ich erekcje ustawiły się w idealny sposób, nacierając się na siebie w niesamowity sposób.

— _Kurwa _— westchnął Clint, próbując złapać oddech.

Uderzył głową o wspierającą go kolumnę, wystarczająco mocno, aby się zranić. Phil naciskał na niego, a jego usta zaciskała się na szyi Clinta, tworząc siniak, który poczuje dopiero jutro. Dzisiejszej nocy, sprawiał jedynie, że bezradnie wił się naprzeciwko mężczyzny, chwytając jego włosy i próbując włożyć język w usta. Wsunął wolną rękę między ich ciała, chwytając zamek błyskawiczny Phila. Szarpnął go, aż ten się nie rozsunął, umożliwił mu dotarcie do środka, by znaleźć męskość Coulsona gorącą i ciężką ukrytą pod jego bokserkami, które Clint widział na nim dzisiejszego dnia, wilgotne od tego, jak był pobudzony. Pragnienie pochwyciło Clinta, zassał mocno język Phila, wciągając do ust, zamiast tego, co chciał teraz zrobić. Coulson westchnął, po raz pierwszy straciwszy panowanie nad sobą. Clint pochłonął to, odsuwając gumkę i okrążając jego erekcję palcami, gładząc ją powoli i ściskając trochę. Phil wypychał w jego kierunku biodra, wbijając się w jego pięść i gdyby Clint nie był przyparty do kolumny, a Phil nie byłby z przodu, osunąłby się na ziemię z powodu tego, jak drżały mu nogi. Był już zbyt blisko spełnienia. Powinien być w stanie wytrzymać dłużej, nie śpieszyć się, ale nie mógł. Rozpaczliwie chciał dojść. Był gotów błagać, by Phil go dotknął. I o cudzie, Phil naprawdę musiał mieć psychiczne zdolności, albo był naprawdę spostrzegawczy, ponieważ jego palce zaczęły ciągnąć za dżinsy Clinta, odpinając guzik i rozsuwając zamek, a potem, o błogości, ręka Coulsona wślizgnęła się pod jego bokserki i zacisnęła się wokół niego. Jego palce są bardziej szorstkie, niż gdyby był prawdziwym pracownikiem biurowym, którego udawał. Jego kciuk naciskał go pewnie i silnie w miejscu pod jądrami, sprawiając, że Clint widział gwiazdy. Phil gładził go, ściskał, używając prejekulatu Clinta, by pokryć całą jego długość. Ociera kciukiem po jego główce, raz, drugi, całując Clinta głęboko i z pasją, a Clint całkowicie się na to zgadzał. Może pozwolić Philowi, by ten zaopiekował się nim, wyrwał z niego orgazm, sprawił, by rozlał się na jego knykcie z ochrypłym krzykiem, który Phil spijał prosto z jego ust.

Zajęło mu chwile, by zebrać się z powrotem do kupy. Dyszał, gdy Phil składał mokre pocałunki na jego szyi, lekko ją ssąc i drapiąc zębami. Żołądek Clinta zacisnął się ponownie, w kolejnym szoku, jakiego nie odczuwał przez lata, spowodowany jedynie ustami Phila. Clint nie mógł przestać myśleć o tym, że jeśli coś takiego może zrobić mu praca ręczna Phila, to jak to będzie wyglądało gdy między nimi będzie więcej skóry, więcej skóry. Gdy poczuje, jak penis Phila go otwiera, gdy będzie go przyszpilać do łóżka, kanapy, a nawet podłogi. Weźmie wszystko, co Phil będzie chciał mu dać i wszystko więcej co dostanie. Biodra Phila wciąż się poruszały, wpychając mu się w dłoń. Clint teraz dopiero zauważył ciężki oddech mężczyzny na swojej szyi i desperacki nacisk jego ciała. Zacisnął rękę i odchylił głowę Phila, by całować go agresywnie, skubiąc mu wargi, aż ten nie wzdrygnął się i doszedł, rozlewając się gorącą i mokrą falą na rękę łucznika, niemalże bezgłośnie, jeśli nie liczyć tych małych, rozpaczliwych odgłosów, które wydawał z głębi gardła. Clint natychmiast zdecydował, że chciał je słyszeć tak często, jak to byłoby możliwe.

Teraz przyszła kolej na Phila, by się o niego oprzeć, kładąc dłonie na kolumnie za plecami Clinta. Po chwili Coulson wyprostował się, ale zamiast odejść, pochylił się i pocałował łucznika słodko i wolno. W ospały sposób, którego Clint nie miał nadziei doświadczyć, ale z pewnością którego był gotów oczekiwać na początku i końcu każdego dnia.

Phil w końcu odsunął się lekko i przycisnął ich czoła do siebie. Nie ruszali się, po prostu oddychali głęboko z otwartymi ustami, gdy opuszczały ich emocje wywołane orgazmem. Clint zaczął odczuwać dyskomfort między nimi. Błogosławione szczęście, że jego pokój był tuż obok drzwi windy. Nie wiedział, czy ubrania Phila są do odratowania. Nie chciał myśleć, że jedna z jego ulubionych koszul była stracona na zawsze i byłoby to zdecydowania zbyt oczywiste, gdyby pozwolił Philowi pożyczyć jutro swoje ubranie.

Z drugiej strony, jego zmętniony umysł przypomniał mu, że była sobota, co oznaczało, że pozornie mógł porwać Phila przynajmniej do rana. Z pewnością był chętny do spróbowania tego ponownie z użyciem łóżka zamiast wspierającą ich kolumną.

Podzielił się tym postrzeżeniem z Philem, który mruknął z zadowoleniem.

— Lepiej wykorzystajmy nasz wolny czas, kiedy go jeszcze mamy. Nikt nie wie, czy będziesz miał jakiś po tym, gdy faktycznie zacznie się inicjatywa „Avengers".

Clint natychmiast otrzeźwiał, gdy nieprzyjemna myśl prześlizgnęła się przez jego umysł i zamroziła mu kręgosłup.

— Próbujesz powiedzieć… — zaczął, cofając się, by spojrzeć dokładniej na Phila.

Phil pozwala mu odejść. Sentyment w jego oczach byłby oczywisty, nawet gdyby Clint nie miał zwyczaju zauważania wszystkiego, co trzeba było wiedzieć o Philu Coulsonie.

— Nie próbuję ci powiedzieć. _Twierdzę_, że powinniśmy być przygotowani na absurdalny plan zajęć, kiedy będziemy z nimi pracować. — Przy słowie „z nimi" wykorzystał taki ton, jacy ludzie używają do określenia „z tą grupą wariatów". Clint po prostu zaśmiał się, popadając w większe rozbawienie, kiedy Phil przewrócił oczami.

— Czyli, żadnego ukrywania się? — spytał po chwili, nie mogąc powstrzymać oczywistej nadziei w swoim głosie.

— Tak, Clint. Nie mówię, że powinniśmy wpychać sobie języki do gardła na środku biura, ale nie będziemy się ukrywać. — Wyraz twarzy Coulsona zmienił się na niepewny i Clint natychmiast to zauważył.

— Co jest, Phil? O co chodzi?

— Większość i tak już myśli, że się spotykamy — przyznał z zakłopotaniem Phil.

Clint był pewien, że przybrał głupi wyraz twarzy.

— Naprawdę?

Phil kiwnął głową, uśmiechając się do niego, w taki sposób, że w kącikach jego oczu uwidoczniły się zmarszczki. Clint uwielbiał widzieć ten uśmiech.

— Georgia zapytała mnie dziś popołudniu, czy to prawda. Najwyraźniej kłócimy się przez komunikatory jak stare małżeństwo, gdy jesteśmy w terenie. Mówiłem ci żebyś przestał tyle gadać. — Clint uśmiechnął się bezczelnie. Na pewno się to teraz nie stanie. — Ponadto — kontynuował Phil i coś w jego głosie sprawiło, że Clint skupił się na nim — powiedziano mi, że wciąż mnie śledzisz po całym kompleksie, ale oczywiście nie wierzę w takie bezpodstawne oszczerstwa — powiedział, uśmiechając się bezczelnie do Clinta, który czuł, jak rumieniec wspina mu się po szyi. — Ale była jeszcze jedna rzecz. Coś związanego z moimi koszulami?

— Teraz wiem, że zmyślasz — odezwał się bez pomyślunku, z płonącą twarzą. — Nigdy nie powiedziałem tego głośno… Och, draniu. — Wzdrygnął się, gdy Phil roześmiał się, co powinno być okropne, ale zamiast tego wydało się jedynie niezwykle ujmujące. — Oszukałeś mnie. Na pewno nie ma czegoś takiego w księdze reguł i zasad, agencie Coulson.

Uśmieszek Phila stał się tylko większy. Nie wydawał się w ogóle skruszony.

— Widzisz, agencie Barton, _zwracam uwagę_ na otoczenie, a ty wciąż się wpatrywałeś. Pewnego dnia musiałeś mi powiedzieć, o co ci chodzi.

Clint oblizał wargi, ciesząc się tym, jak spojrzenie Phila wędrowało za ruchem jego języka. Do licha. Już i tak dał mu pracę ręczną, a poza tym był to _Phil Coulson_. Pewnie wiedział, do czego do zmierzało, zanim jeszcze Clint się w ogóle zorientował w tym wszystkim.

Dlatego zadrwił:

— Zmuś mnie.

Phil spojrzał na niego przenikliwie, gdy wsuwał koszulę w spodnie.

— Będę.

Och, Clintowi na pewno się to spodoba, bez wątpienia.


End file.
